1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting structure of wheel covers, especially to a fitting structure of wheel covers that is easily assembled and is integrated into one piece for preventing component loss problem during the assembly process. Moreover, both structural stability and strength are enhanced.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Cars are the most common transportation vehicles in daily lives. The transportation time is reduced by driving cars. Cars also provide shielding during days with bad weather. For running smoothly on the road, a plurality of wheels disposed on a bottom of cars is the most important. In order to modify the appearance of the wheel, a wheel cover is mounted on a rim of the wheel. Moreover, some patterns or figures are arranged at an outer surface of the wheel cover so as to cover and improve and appearance of the wheel cover. Thus the car looks more beautiful and valuable.
As revealed in Taiwanese patent publication No. M394921 published on Dec. 21, 2010 “vehicle wheel cover”, a general wheel cover includes a disc surface, a plurality of fitting members and a circular steel wheel. A plurality of fitting bases is arranged at intervals close to a circumference of a rear side of the disc surface. Each fitting member is assembled with the fitting base correspondingly while the steel wheel is mounted on an inner side of the fitting members. A main body of the fitting base includes two fitting slots located on the left side and the right side symmetrically. A support piece slanting downward is disposed on a center and two sides of an outer surface of the main body so as to form two slides. A mounting slot with an opening facing upward is arranged at a center of an inner surface of the main body while a support rod is set on each of two sides of the inner surface. Two symmetrical hooks are respectively formed on the left side and right side of the bottom of an outer surface of the fitting member while a mounting plate is extended downward from a center of the bottom of an inner surface. A gap between a main body of the hook and the mounting plate is for receiving and mounting the main body of the fitting base. The gap between the main body of the hook and the mounting plate is aligned with the main body of the fitting base and then the fitting member is pressed downward so that a hook part of the hook of the fitting member slides downward along each slide to lock with the fitting slot firmly. At the same time, the mounting plate of the fitting member is positioned against the mounting slot to be clamped and positioned. The two bottoms of the mounting plate are supported by the two support rods. Next the steel wheel is mounted into the inner side of the fitting member.
Although the steel wheel of vehicles can be fitted and connected by the structure mentioned above, the fitting base set on the disc surface, the fitting member and the steel wheel mounted in the inner side of the fitting member make the structure too complicated. Thus the manufacturing processes become complicated and the cost is high. Moreover, the fitting member and the fitting base on the disc surface are separated. The loss of the fitting member may cause problems in assembly.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide an improved fitting structure of wheel covers that overcomes shortcomings of the structure of the wheel cover available now mentioned above so as to have higher practical value.